Rękopis znaleziony w Saragossie/Dzień pięćdziesiąty pierwszy
Zebrano się o zwykłej godzinie. Rebeka zwróciła się do starego naczelnika, mówiąc, że historia Diega Hervasa, jakkolwiek po części znana, mocno ją jednak zajęła. - Sądzę atoli - dodała - że zbyt wiele zadawano sobie zachodów dla oszukania biednego małżonka, którego można było łatwiejszym sposobem wyprowadzić w pole. Być może wszelako, że opowiadano historię ateusza dla przejęcia tym większym przestrachem struchlałej duszy Cornadeza. - Pozwól - odrzekł naczelnik - abym ci uczynił uwagę, że zbyt wcześnie wydajesz sąd o przygodach, jakie mam zaszczyt wam opowiadać. Książę Arcos był to wielki i wspaniały pan, można więc było dla przysłużenia mu się wynajdywać i udawać różne osoby; z drugiej zaś strony nie ma żadnej podstawy do przypuszczeń, ażeby w tym celu opowiadano Cornadezowi historię syna, o której nigdy dotąd nie słyszałaś. Rebeka zapewniła naczelnika, że opowiadanie jego ją zajmuje, po czym starzec tak dalej mówił: HISTORIA BŁAŻEJA HERVASA, CZYLI POTĘPIONEGO PIELGRZYMA Mówiłem ci więc, że położyłem się i zasnąłem na ławce przy końcu głównej alei w Prado. Słońce już dość wysoko się wzbiło, gdy się obudziłem. Sen mój przerwało, jak sądzę, uderzenie chustki, którą poczułem na twarzy, ocknąwszy się bowiem, spostrzegłem młodą dziewczynę, która chustką oganiała moją twarz od much, ażeby mi nie przerywały snu. Daleko bardziej się jednak zdziwiłem ujrzawszy, że głowa moja miękko spoczywa na kolanach drugiej młodej dziewczyny, której łagodny oddech czułem w moich włosach. Budząc się, nie uczyniłem żadnego gwałtownego poruszenia, śmiało więc, udając, że śpię, mogłem przedłużyć moje położenie. Zamknąłem oczy i wkrótce usłyszałem głos, w którym brzmiała nagana, ale bynajmniej nie przykry, skierowany do moich piastunek: - Celio, Zorillo, co wy tu porabiacie? Myślałam, że jesteście w kościele, a tymczasem zastaję was tu przy pięknym nabożeństwie. - Ależ, mamo - odrzekła dziewczyna, która mi służyła za poduszkę - czyż nie mówiłaś nam, że uczynki równą mają zasługę jak modlitwa? A czyż to nie miłosierny uczynek przedłużyć sen biednemu młodzieńcowi, który musiał bardzo przykrą noc przepędzić? - Zapewne - odezwał się głos, tym razem bardziej ze śmiechem niż z naganą - zapewne, i w tym Jest zasługa. Oto myśl, która więcej dowodzi waszej prostoty niż pobożności, ale teraz, moja ty miłosierna Zorillo, połóż łagodnie głowę tego młodzieńca na ławce i wracajmy do domu. - Ach, kochana mamo - odparła młoda dziewczyna - patrz, jak on spokojnie śpi. Zamiast go budzić, lepiej byś uczyniła, gdybyś mu odwiązała tę krezę, która go dusi. - A jakże - rzekła matka - piękne mi dajecie polecenia! Ale też w istocie, młodzieniec ten ma nader ujmujący wygląd. Jednocześnie ręka jej delikatnie musnęła mnie pod brodę odpinając krezę. - Tak mu nawet bardziej do twarzy - zauważyła Celta, która dotąd się jeszcze nie odzywała - teraz swobodniej oddycha; jak to dobre uczynki zaraz pociągają za sobą nagrodę. - Uwaga ta - rzekła matka - dobrze świadczy o twoim rozsądku, ale nie trzeba za daleko posuwać miłosierdzia. Dalej, Zorillo, złóż łagodnie tę piękną głowę na ławce i chodźmy do domu. Zorilla ostrożnie podłożyła obie ręce pod moją głowę i cofnęła kolana. Pomyślałem naówczas, że nie warto już dłużej udawać śpiącego; podniosłem się na ławce i otworzyłem oczy. Matka krzyknęła, córki zaś chciały uciekać. Zatrzymałem je. - Celio, Zorillo - rzekłem - jesteście równie piękne jak niewinne; ty zaś, pani, która wydajesz się ich matką dlatego tylko, że wdzięki twoje są bardziej rozwinięte, pozwól, abym zanim mnie opuścicie, poświęcił kilka chwil podziwowi, w jaki wszystkie trzy mnie wprawiacie. W istocie, mówiłem im szczerą prawdę. Celia i Zorilla byłyby doskonałymi pięknościami, gdyby wiek dozwolił rozwinąć się ich wdziękom, matka zaś ich, która nic miała jeszcze trzydziestu lat, zdawała się liczyć najwyżej dwudziestą piątą wiosnę. - Senor kawalerze - rzekła ta ostatnia - jeżeli, tylko udawałeś śpiącego, mogłeś się przekonać o niewinności moich córek i powziąć korzystne mniemanie o ich matce. Nie lękam się zmiany twego zdania, gdy cię poproszę, abyś raczył nas odprowadzić do domu. Znajomość tak dziwnym sposobem zaczęta zasługuje, aby się przemieniła w zażyłość. Poszedłem z nimi i przybyliśmy do ich domu, którego okna wychodziły na Prado. Córki zajęły się przyrządzaniem czekolady, matka zaś, posadziwszy mnie obok siebie, rzekła: - Jesteś w domu może nieco za zbytkownym na nasze teraźniejsze położenie, ale najęłam go jeszcze w pomyślniejszych czasach. Dzisiaj z chęcią odnajęłabym pierwsze piętro, ale nie śmiem tego uczynić. Okoliczności, w jakich się znajduję, nie pozwalają. abym kogokolwiek widywała. - Pani - odpowiedziałem - ja także mam powody, dla których pragnę żyć w odosobnieniu, i gdyby pani nic przeciw temu nic miała, z największym szczęściem zająłbym cuartoprincipal, to jest pierwsze piętro. To mówiąc dobyłem kiesę i widok złota usunął przeszkody, jakie by nieznajoma mogła mi czynić. Zapłaciłem stół i mieszkanie za trzy miesiące z góry. Ułożyliśmy się, że obiad będzie przynoszony do mego pokoju i ze zaufany służący będzie mi usługiwał i załatwiał moje posyłki na mieście. Gdy Celta i Zorilla wróciły z czekoladą, zawiadomiono je o warunkach naszej ugody. Spojrzenia ich zdawały się obejmować w posiadanie moją osobę; ale wzrok matki wydawał się odmawiać im praw do mnie. Dostrzegłem tę walkę zalotności i wynik jej zostawiłem przeznaczeniu, sam zaś zająłem się wyłącznie wprowadzaniem do mego nowego mieszkania. Nie musiałem długo czekać, by znalazło się w nim wszystko, czego potrzebowałem do wygodnego i przyjemnego życia. Raz Zorilla przynosiła mi atrament, to znowu Celia przychodziła ustawiać na moim stole lampę i układać książki. O niczym nie zapomniano. Każda z nich zjawiała się osobno, a gdy czasami się spotkały, dopieroż to były śmiechy, żarty, wesołość bez miary. Matka także miała swoją kolej; zajęła się zwłaszcza moim łóżkiem, kazała rozesłać na nim prześcieradła z holenderskiego płótna, piękną jedwabną kołdrę i stos poduszek. Zatrudnienia te zabrały mi cały poranek. Nadeszło południe. Zastawiono mi nakrycie w moim pokoju. Byłem zachwycony. Z rozkoszą spoglądałem na trzy czarujące stworzenia, które prześcigały się w staraniach około mnie i z wdzięcznością przyjmowały najlżejsze z mojej strony podziękowanie. Ale na wszystko jest czas; z przyjemnością oddałem się zaspokojeniu mego głodu, nie kłopocząc się na razie niczym innym. Po obiedzie wziąłem kapelusz i szpadę i wyszedłem do miasta. Nigdy jeszcze nie przechadzałem się z taką jak wówczas rozkoszą. Byłem niezależny, kieszenie miałem pełne pieniędzy, czułem się pełen zdrowia, życia i dzięki nadskakiwaniem trzech kobiet powziąłem sam o sobie korzystne wyobrażenie. Tak to zwykle młodzież o tyle sama się ceni, o ile zyskuje w tym względzie potwierdzenie płci pięknej. Wstąpiłem do jubilera, gdzie nakupiłem klejnotów, stamtąd zaś udałem się do teatru. Wieczorem, wróciwszy do siebie, zastałem trzy kobiety siedzące przed drzwiami domu. Zorilla śpiewała przy towarzyszeniu gitary, a pozostałe dwie robiły siatkę na włosy. - Senor kawalerze - rzekła mi matka - zamieszkałeś w naszym domu, okazujesz nam zaufanie bez granic, a jednak nie pytasz, kim jesteśmy. Wypada wszelako o wszystkim cię zawiadomić. Dowiedz się zatem, senor, że nazywam się Inez Santarez i jestem wdową po Juanie Santarez, corregidorze Hawany. Ożenił się on ze mną bez majątku i tak samo mnie też zostawił, z dwiema córkami, które tu widzisz, i bez żadnych środków do życia. Gdy owdowiałam, nędza wprawiła mnie w najwyższy kłopot i sama nie wiedziałam, co począć, gdy niespodziewanie odebrałam list od mego ojca. Pozwolisz, że zamilczę o jego nazwisku. Niestety! On także przez całe życie walczył z losem, nareszcie, jak mi to donosił w swym piśmie, fortuna uśmiechnęła mu się i został mianowany podskarbim wojennym. Zarazem przysłał mi weksel na dwa tysiące pistolów i polecił bezzwłocznie powracać do Madrytu. Przyjechałam więc - by dowiedzieć się, że oskarżono mego ojca o sprzeniewierzenie rządowych pieniędzy, a nawet o zdradę stanu i uwięziono w Wieży Segowskiej. Tymczasem ten dom najęto dla nas, wprowadziłam się więc i żyję w jak najściślejszym odosobnieniu, nie widując nikogo, wyjąwszy pewnego młodego urzędnika z biura ministerium wojny. Przychodzi on donosić mi o biegu sprawy mego ojca. Prócz niego nikt nie wie o naszych stosunkach z nieszczęśliwym więźniem. Domawiając tych słów, pani Santarez zalała się łzami. - Nie płacz, droga mamo - rzekła jej Celia - jak wszystko na świecie, i zmartwienia kończą się kiedyś. Widzisz, już spotkałyśmy tego młodego senora, którego postać jest tak ujmująca. Szczęśliwe to zdarzenie zdaje się być dla nas pomyślną wróżbą. - W istocie - dodała Zorilla - od czasu, jak się do nas wprowadził, nasza samotność nie ma w sobie już nic smutnego. Pani Santarez rzuciła na mnie na pół tęskne, na pół czułe wejrzenie. Córki także spojrzały na mnie, po czym spuściły oczy, zapłoniły się, zmieszały i wpadły w rozmarzenie. Nie było wątpliwości, wszystkie trzy kochały się we mnie; stan ten przepełnił pierś moją szczęściem. Śród tego zbliżył się do nas jakiś kształtny, wysoki młodzieniec. Wziął panią Santarez za rękę, odprowadził na stronę i długo wiódł z nią cichą rozmowę. Wróciwszy z nim, rzekła do mnie: - Senor kawalerze, oto don Krzysztof Sparadoz, o którym ci wspominałam, jedyny człowiek, jakiego widujemy w Madrycie. Chciałam także i jemu sprawić przyjemność, zaznajamiając go z tobą, ale chociaż mieszkamy w jednym domu, dotąd nie wiem, z kim mam zaszczyt rozmawiać. - Pani - odpowiedziałem - jestem szlachcicem z Asturii, nazywam się Leganez. Sądziłem, że lepiej uczynię, gdy zamilczę o nazwisku Hervas, które mogło być znane. Młody Sparadoz zmierzył mnie od stóp do głowy zuchwałym spojrzeniem i zdawał się odmawiać mi nawet ukłonu. Weszliśmy do domu, gdzie pani Santarez kazała zastawić lekką wieczerzę z ciast i owoców. Byłem jeszcze głównym celem nadskakiwań trzech piękności, ale spostrzegłem, że i dla nowo przybyłego nie szczędzono spojrzeń i uśmiechów. Ubodło mnie to, chcąc zatem na siebie zwrócić całą uwagę, podwoiłem grzeczności i starałem się, o ile mogłem, rozwinąć mój dowcip. Kiedy triumf mój był oczywisty, don Krzysztof założył prawą nogę na lewe kolano i przypatrując się podeszwie swego trzewika, rzekł: - W istocie, od czasu jak szewc Marańon rozstał się z tym światem, niepodobna dostać w Madrycie porządnego trzewika. To mówiąc spojrzał na mnie z szyderstwem i pogardą. Szewc Marańon był moim dziadem macierzystym, który mnie wychował i dla którego przechowywałem w sercu najżywszą wdzięczność. Pomimo to zdawało mi się, że nazwisko jego szpeci moje drzewo genealogiczne. Sądziłem, że wyjawienie tajemnicy mego urodzenia zgubiłoby mnie w oczach moich pięknych gospodyń. Natychmiast straciłem wszelką wesołość. Rzucałem na don Krzysztofa czasami pogardliwie, czasami dumne i rozgniewane spojrzenia. Postanowiłem zabronić mu wstępu do naszego domu. Gdy odszedł, pobiegłem za nim, chcąc mu to oświadczyć. Dogoniłem go przy końcu ulicy i wypowiedziałem, com sobie wprzódy już w myśli ułożył. Mniemałem, że się rozgniewa, ale przeciwnie, udał uprzejmość i wziął mnie pod brodę, jak gdyby chciał mnie popieścić. Nagle poderwał mnie do góry tak gwałtownie, że straciłem ziemię pod sobą, a potem puścił, podcinając mi nogi. Upadłem nosem w rynsztok. Z początku nie wiedziałem, co się ze mną stało, wkrótce jednak podniosłem się. okryty błotem i miotany niewypowiedzianą wściekłością. Wróciłem do domu. Kobiety udały się na spoczynek, ale ja na próżno usiłowałem zasnąć. Dwie namiętności mnie dręczyły: miłość i nienawiść. Ostatnia ogarniała tylko don Krzysztofa, pierwsza zaś zawisła pomiędzy trzema pięknościami. Celta, Zorilla i matka ich kolejno mnie zajmowały, urocze ich obrazy krzyżowały się w moich marzeniach i przez całą noc niepokoiły. Usnąłem nad rankiem i późno już było, gdy się obudziłem. Otworzywszy oczy, ujrzałem panią Santarez siedzącą u moich nóg. Zdawała się zapłakana. - Mój młody gościu - rzekła - przyszłam do ciebie po opiekę. Niegodziwi ludzie żądają ode mnie pieniędzy, których nie jestem w stanie zapłacić. Niestety! Mam długi, ale czyż mogłam zostawić te biedne dzieci bez odzieży i pokarmu? Biedaczki i tak muszą sobie wszystkiego odmawiać. Tu pani Santarez zaczęła szlochać, a oczy jej, łzami zalane, mimowolnie obróciły się ku mojej kiesie, która tuż obok mnie leżała na stoliku. Pojąłem tę niemą prośbę. Wysypałem złoto na stolik, rozdzieliłem je na połowę i ofiarowałem jedną pani Santarez. Nie spodziewała się tak nadzwyczajnej wspaniałomyślności. Z początku oniemiała z podziwienia, następnie ujęła mnie za ręce, jęła całować je z uniesieniem, przyciskać do serca, po czym zebrała pistole, mówiąc: - Ach, moje dzieci, moje drogie dzieci! Wkrótce nadeszły córki i także okryły moje ręce pocałunkami. Wszystkie te dowody wdzięczności rozogniły we mnie krew, i tak już wzburzoną przez nocne marzenia. Ubrałem się czym prędzej i chciałem wyjść na taras naszego domu. Przechodząc obok pokoju dziewcząt usłyszałem, jak płakały i łkając ściskały się nawzajem. Nasłuchiwałem chwilę, a potem wszedłem do środka. Celia, spostrzegłszy mnie, rzekła: - Posłuchaj mnie, nasz kochany, drogi, najmilszy gościu! Znajdujesz nas w stanie najwyższego wzburzenia. Od czasu naszego urodzenia żadna chmurka nie zasępiła naszych wzajemnych uczuć. Miłość więcej niż sama krew nas łączyła. Od chwili twego przybycia wszystko się zmieniło. Zazdrość wkradła się do naszych dusz i może byłybyśmy się znienawidziły, łagodny jednak charakter Zorilli zapobiegł straszliwemu nieszczęściu. Padła w moje objęcia, pomieszały się nasze łzy i zbliżyły serca. Ty, kochany nasz gościu, musisz dokonać reszty. Przyrzeknij obie nas zarówno kochać i zarówno dzielić między nas twoje pieszczoty. Cóż miałem odpowiedzieć na tak płomienną i natarczywą prośbę? Po kolei w ramionach uspokoiłem obie dziewczęta. Osuszyłem ich łzy i smutek ich ustąpił najtkliwszemu szaleństwu. Wyszliśmy razem na taras, gdzie pani Santarez wkrótce się z nami złączyła. Radość z wydobycia się z długów opromieniła jej twarz. Zaprosiła mnie na obiad i dodała, że rada by cały dzień ze mną przepędzić. Zaufanie i zażyłość towarzyszyły naszej uczcie. Służących oddalono i dziewczęta kolejno nam usługiwały. Pani Santarez, wycieńczona doznanymi wzruszeniami, wypiła dwa kieliszki starego wina z Roty. Zamglone jej oczy tym więcej po tym zabłysły i tak się ożywiła, że teraz córki mogłyby mieć powód do zazdrości; wszelako szacunek, jakim matkę darzyły, nie dozwolił temu uczuciu wkraść się do ich serc. Wino wzburzyło krew pani Santarez, pomimo to jednak niepodobna było nic zarzucić jej obejściu. Z mojej strony myśl o uwodzeniu jej wcale nie przeszła mi przez głowę. Płeć i wiek były naszymi uwodzicielami. Słodkie podniety natury nadawały naszemu obejściu niewypowiedziany urok, tak że z przykrością myśleliśmy o rozłączeniu. Zachodzące słońce byłoby nas rozdzieliło, ale zamówiłem napoje chłodzące u sąsiedniego cukiernika. Wszyscy z przyjemnością powitaliśmy ich zjawienie się, tym sposobem bowiem mogliśmy pozostać razem. Zaledwie jednak zasiedliśmy do stołu, gdy drzwi otworzyły się i wszedł don Krzysztof Sparadoz. Wkroczenie szlachcica francuskiego do haremu sułtana nie byłoby sprawiło na władcy przykrzejszego wrażenia od tego, jakiego doznałem na widok don Krzysztofa. Pani Santarez i jej córki nie były wprawdzie mymi małżonkami i nie składały mego haremu, ale serce moje pod pewnym względem zawładnęło nimi i nadwerężenie moich praw zadawało mi śmiertelną boleść. Don Krzysztof wcale się tym nie przejął i nie zwrócił na mnie najmniejszej uwagi, ukłonił się kobietom, odprowadził panią Santarez na koniec tarasu, długo z nią rozmawiał, po czym, nie proszony, zasiadł do stołu. Jadł, pił i milczał, gdy jednak rozmowa zeszła na walki byków, odepchnął swój talerz i uderzywszy pięścią w stół rzekł: - Na świętego Krzysztofa, mego patrona, dlaczegóż muszę ślęczeć w tym przeklętym ministerium? Wolałbym być ostatnim toreadorem w Madrycie, aniżeli przewodniczyć wszystkim Kortezom Kastylii. To mówiąc wyciągnął rękę, jak gdyby chciał przebić byka, i wystawił na nasz podziw olbrzymie mu-skuły swego ramienia. Następnie dla pokazania swojej siły umieścił wszystkie trzy kobiety w jednym fotelu i zaczął je nosić po całym pokoju. Don Krzysztof taką przyjemność znajdował w tej zabawie, że starał się o ile możności ją przedłużać. Nareszcie wziął kapelusz i szpadę i zabierał się do wyjścia. Dotychczas nie zwrócił na mnie najmniejszej uwagi, teraz jednak, zwracając się do mnie, rzekł: - Słuchaj no, mój dobrze urodzony przyjacielu, powiedz mi, kto po śmierci szewca Marańona robi najlepsze trzewiki? Kobietom słowa te wydały się jeszcze jednym błazeństwem, jakich wiele wychodziło z ust don Krzysztofa, ja natomiast wpadłem w wściekłość. Pobiegłem po szpadę i pogoniłem za don Krzysztofom. Doścignąłem go u wylotu bocznej uliczki i stanąwszy przed nim, zawołałem: - Zuchwalcze, zapłacisz mi za twoje nikczemne zniewagi! Don Krzysztof ujął za rękojeść szpady, ale spostrzegłszy na ziemi kawał kija, porwał go, uderzył w moją klingę i wytrącił mi szpadę z ręki. Następnie zbliżył się do mnie, porwał mnie za kark, zaniósł do rynsztoka i rzucił weń, podobnie jak poprzedniego dnia, ale jeszcze gwałtowniej, tak że przez dłuższą chwilę leżałem ogłuszony, nie wiedząc, co się ze mną dzieje. Ktoś wziął mnie za rękę, żeby mnie podnieść; poznałem tego samego szlachcica, który polecił był unieść ciało mego ojca i dał mi tysiąc pistolów. Padłem mu do nóg, podniósł mnie z dobrocią i kazał, abym udał się za nim. Szliśmy w milczeniu i przybyliśmy do mostu na Manzanaresie, gdzie zastaliśmy dwa karę konie. Pół godziny galopowaliśmy wzdłuż rzeki, wreszcie stanęliśmy u wrót opuszczonego domu, którego drzwi same się przed nami poodmykały. Weszliśmy do pokoju wybitego ciemną szarszą i oświeconego srebrnymi świecznikami. Gdy zasiedliśmy w fotelach, nieznajomy tak do mnie przemówił: - Senor Hervas, widzisz, jakie rzeczy dzieją się na tym świecie, którego urządzenie, szeroko podziwiane, nie odznacza się bynajmniej sprawiedliwym podziałem dóbr. Jednym natura dała osiemset funtów siły, drugim osiemdziesiąt. Na szczęście wynaleziono zdradę, która częściowo przywraca równowagę. Po tych słowach nieznajomy wyciągnął szufladę, dobył z niej puginał i dodał: - Spójrz na to narzędzie: jego zakończenie, uformowane na kształt oliwki, przechodzi w szpic cieńszy od włosa. Zatknij je za pas. Żegnam cię młodzieńcze, nie zapominaj o prawdziwym twym przyjacielu, don Belialu de Gehenna. Jeżeli będziesz mnie potrzebował, przyjdź o północy na most na Manzanaresie, klaśnij trzy razy w dłonie, a natychmiast ujrzysz karę rumaki. Zaczekaj, zapomniałem o najważniejszej rzeczy. Oto masz drugą kiesę, może będziesz potrzebował złota. Podziękowałem wspaniałomyślnemu don Belialowi, dosiadłem karego rumaka, Murzyn jakiś wsiadł na drugiego i przybyliśmy do mostu, gdzie trzeba było się rozłączyć. Powróciłem do mego mieszkania. Ległem na łóżku i zasnąłem, ale straszliwe sny mną miotały. Wsunąłem puginał pod poduszkę; zdawało mi się, że stamtąd wychodzi i zapuszcza się w sam środek mego serca. Widziałem także don Krzysztofa, porywającego mi sprzed nosa moje trzy piękności. Nazajutrz ponury smutek mną owładnął i obecność dwojga dziewcząt nie mogła go rozproszyć. Starania ich, ażeby mnie rozweselić, odniosły wprost przeciwny skutek i pieszczoty moje stały się mniej niewinne. Zostawszy sam, chwytałem za puginał i groziłem nim don Krzysztofowi, którego, zdawało mi się, ciągle widzę przed sobą. Nienawistny natręt wieczorem znowu się zjawił i znowu nie zwracał na mnie uwagi, ale natomiast więcej zalecał się kobietom. Przekomarzał się z nimi, a gdy się dąsały, bawił je i rozśmieszał. Jego głupkowate dowcipy więcej podobały się od mojej grzeczności. Kazałem przynieść wieczerzę bardziej wykwintną niż obfitą; don Krzysztof prawic sam zjadł całą. Następnie wziął kapelusz i nagle zwracając się do mnie, rzekł: - Mój szlachetnie urodzony przyjacielu, powiedz mi, co znaczy ten puginał za twoim pasem? Lepiej byś uczynił, gdybyś sobie zatknął szydło od szewca. To powiedziawszy wybuchnął śmiechem i wyszedł. Wymknąłem się za nim i dopadłszy go na zakręcie ulicy, ze wszystkich sił uderzyłem go w lewą pierś puginałem. Ale łotr odepchnął mnie z równą siłą, z jaką na niego napadłem. Potem obrócił się do mnie i z zimną krwią rzekł: - Cóż to, chłystku, nie wiesz, że noszę na piersiach stalową siatkę? Po tych słowach porwał mnie za kark i znowu wrzucił w rynsztok, ale tym razem ku wielkiemu mojemu zadowoleniu, gdyż rad byłem, że nie popełniłem morderstwa. Podniosłem się dość wesoło, wróciłem do domu i położywszy się do łóżka, spałem znacznie spokojniej niż ubiegłej nocy. Nazajutrz kobiety znalazły mnie daleko spokojniejszym niż poprzedniego dnia i oświadczyły mi swoją z tego powodu radość. Wszelako nie śmiałem pozostać u nich na wieczór. Lękałem się, że nie zdołam spojrzeć w oczy człowiekowi, którego chciałem zamordować. Przez cały wieczór z wściekłością przechadzałem się po ulicach, myśląc o wilku, który zakradł się do mojej owczarni. O północy poszedłem na most i klasnąłem trzy razy w dłonie; zjawiły się karę rumaki, wskoczyłem na mojego i popędziłem za przewodnikiem aż do domu don Beliala. Drzwi same się otworzyły, mój opiekun wyszedł mi naprzeciw, wprowadził mnie do tej samej komnaty i rzekł głosem nieco szyderskim: - Cóż, mój młody przyjacielu, morderstwo się nam nie udało? Nie zważaj na to, chęć stanie za uczynek. Zresztą pomyśleliśmy już o uwolnieniu cię od natrętnego współzawodnika. Doniesiono władzom, że wydawał tajemnice stanu, został więc wrzucony do tego samego więzienia, gdzie przebywa ojciec pani Santarez. Teraz od ciebie zależy umieć korzystać z twego szczęścia lepiej, niżeli to dotychczas czyniłeś. Przyjm w darze ode mnie to pudełko, znajdują się w nim cukierki nadzwyczajnych przymiotów, poczęstuj nimi twoje gospodynie i sam zjedz kilka. Wziąłem pudełko, które roznosiło nader przyjemną woń, i rzekłem do don Beliala: - Nic wiem, co senor nazywasz korzystaniem ze szczęścia. Byłbym potworem, gdybym chciał nadużyć zaufania matki i niewinności jej córek. Nie jestem tak przewrotny, jak senor sądzisz. - Sądzę - odparł don Belial - że nie jesteś ani lepszy, ani gorszy od reszty dzieci Adama. Zwykle ludzie mają skrupuły przed popełnieniem zbrodni, a po jej dokonaniu doświadczają wyrzutów sumienia. myśląc, że dzięki temu zdołają utrzymać się na drodze cnoty. Oszczędziliby sobie tych nieprzyjemnych uczuć, gdyby chcieli sobie wytłumaczyć, co to jest cnota. Uważają cnotę za wartość idealną, której istnienie przyjmują bez zastanowienia, a przez to samo pomieszczają ją w liczbie przesądów, które, jak wiesz, są zdaniami nie popartymi poprzednim zgłębieniem rzeczy. - Senor don Belialu - odpowiedziałem - mój ojciec dał mi pewnego razu sześćdziesiąty siódmy tom swego dzieła, zawierający zasady nauki moralnej. Przesąd, według niego, nie jest zdaniem nie popartym poprzednim zgłębieniem rzeczy, ale zdaniem już osądzonym przed naszym przyjściem na świat i przekazanym nam, że tak powiem, dziedzicznie. Przyzwyczajenia dziecinnych lat rzucają w naszą duszę pierwsze zarody tych zdań, przykład je rozwija, znajomość zaś spraw ustala. Stosując się do nich, jesteśmy uczciwymi ludźmi, wykonując więcej, niż prawa nakazują, stajemy się cnotliwymi. - Określenie to - rzekł don Belial - nie jest zupełnie zło i przynosi zaszczyt twemu ojcu. Dobrze on pisał, lepiej jeszcze myślał. Kto wie, może i ty pójdziesz w jego ślady. Wracajmy jednak do twojego określenia. Zgadzam się z tobą, że przesądy są zdaniami już osądzonymi, ale to nie powód, żebyśmy ich sami nie mieli sądzić, jeżeli czujemy w nas wykształcony sąd o rzeczach. Umysł żądny zgłębiania rzeczy poddaje przesądy krytyce i bada, czy prawa równie wszystkich obowiązują. Tak postępując, jasno zobaczysz, że prawny porządek wynaleziono tylko na korzyść tych zimnych i leniwych charakterów, które dopiero od hymenu oczekują uczuć rozkoszy, dobrego bytu zaś od oszczędności i pracy. Inaczej jednak dzieje się z geniuszami, z charakterami namiętnymi, chciwymi złota i rozkoszy, które by pragnęły lata w jednej chwili pochłonąć. Cóż dla nich utworzył porządek społeczny? Przepędzają życic w więzieniach i kończą je w męczarniach. Na szczęście, prawa ludzkie są czym innym, aniżeli tym, czym się wydają. Są to zapory, przed którymi przechodzień zwraca się na inną drogę, ale ci, którzy chcą je przezwyciężyć, przeskakują lub podłażą. Przedmiot ten jednak za daleko by mnie zaprowadził, a jest już późno. Żegnam cię, mój młody przyjacielu, pokosztuj moich cukierków i licz zawsze na moją opiekę. Pożegnałem senora don Beliala i wróciłem do domu. Otworzono mi drzwi, rzuciłem się na łóżko i starałem się zasnąć. Pudełko stało obok mnie i roznosiło najrozkoszniejsze wonie. Nie mogłem oprzeć się pokusie, zjadłem dwa cukierki i zasnąwszy miałem noc nader niespokojną. O zwykłej godzinie przyszły moje młode przyjaciółki. Znalazły szczególną odmianę w moim wzroku, jakoż w istocie spoglądałem na nie innymi oczyma. Zdawało mi się, że wszystkie ich poruszenia wynikają z niepohamowanej chęci, by uczynić wrażenie na moich zmysłach; słowom ich, nawet najbardziej obojętnym, toż samo nadawałem znaczenie. Wszystko w nich pociągało moją uwagę i pogrążało mnie w odmęt myśli, o jakich przedtem nie miałem żadnego pojęcia. Zorilla spostrzegła pudełko. Zjadła dwa cukierki i podała kilka siostrze. Wkrótce złudzenia moje zmieniły się w rzeczywistość. Tajemne wewnętrzne uczucie opanowało obie siostry, które mu się bezwiednie oddały. Same się tego przestraszyły i uciekły ode mnie powodowane ostatkami wstydliwości, w której jakaś dzikość się przebijała. Weszła ich matka. Od chwili gdy ją uwolniłem od wierzycieli, postępowanie jej ze mną nabrało niewypowiedzianej czułości. Tkliwość jej na chwilę mnie uspokoiła, ale wkrótce spojrzałem na nią tym samym wzrokiem, co na córki. Poznała, co się we mnie dzieje, zmieszała się i spojrzenia jej, unikając moich, padły na nieszczęsne pudełko. Wzięła kilka cukierków i odeszła, niebawem jednak wróciła, okryła mnie pieszczotami i ściskała w swoich objęciach, nazywając synem. Opuściła mnie z widoczną przykrością, z trudem się przezwyciężając. Pomieszanie moich zmysłów dochodziło do szaleństwa. Czułem, jak ogień krąży mi po żyłach, zaledwo widziałem otaczające mnie przedmioty, mgła jakaś zasnuła mi oczy. Chciałem wyjść na taras. Drzwi od pokoju dziewcząt były uchylone, nie mogłem się powstrzymać i wszedłem do środka. Zmysły ich były w daleko większym nieładzie od moich. Przeląkłem się. chciałem wyrwać się z ich objęć, ale nie miałem na to dość siły. Matka weszła, wymówki zamarły na jej ustach, a wkrótce nie miała już prawa czynić nam wyrzutów. Przebacz, senor don Cornadez - dodał pielgrzym - przebacz, że mówię ci o rzeczach, których samo opowiadanie jest już śmiertelnym grzechem. Ale historia ta potrzebna jest do twego zbawienia, postanowiłem wyrwać cię zatracie i spodziewam się, że dokonam mego zamiaru. Pamiętaj stawić się tu jutro o tej samej godzinie. Cornadez wrócił do domu, gdzie w nocy znowu go prześladował cień zamordowanego hrabiego de Peńa Flor. Cygan, domawiając tych słów, musiał się z nami rozłączyć i odłożyć dalsze opowiadanie na dzień następny. Category:Rękopis znaleziony w Saragossie